Nos bastidores
by Abely C. Chibah
Summary: Drocell estava servindo Ash, enquanto este cuidava de Druitt. Quando o anjo dispensou-o, foi no bastidor do local, escuro, onde o mordomo do Lau aguardava-o. "Chao..." Yaoi little lemon - Paralelo com a fic Koshaku x Shishaku da Amy


Nos bastidores

Declaração: Kuro não me pertence... Se fosse assim, Chao participaria tempo integral. Assim como Drocell.

Deixando Ash no palco, junto com o nobre loiro, voltou-se para os bastidores do local sem mudar a expressão séria e desinteressada. Mesmo quando viu o corpo do chinês suspenso a poucos centímetros o chão, pela mesma maneira que o convidado especial do anjo de cabelos brancos. Porém, eram tiras grossas e firmes que sustentavam-no pelos braços longos e definidos pelo trabalho de mordomo do Lau... E estava nu. Sem nenhum trapo ou fita sequer. O marionete ruivo aproximou-se do moreno vendado com passos calmos, fitando cada pedaço, cada detalhe, mas sem mudar sua expressão. Mas, por dentro, borbulhava de calor e interesse... E Drocell não admitia aquilo. Desconcentrava-o de suas tarefas. E não era bom falhar.

Estranhou, afinal, o outro ainda resistia quando o deixara para acompanhar Ash, mas naquele momento ele estava parado – e não ofegava. Talvez tivesse desistido dado pela dificuldade. Seus punhos estavam cheios de marcas vermelhas, contrastando visivelmente com a pele branca de porcelana do oriental. Ao contrário da marionete... Olhou para a própria mão. Apesar da luz escassa, limitada a velas acesas próximo deles, claramente distinguia os tons. Sutilmente as sobrancelhas moveram para baixo, indicando dúvida do boneco vivo. Seu tom de pele era mais vivo e rosado que o de Chao. Fechou-a lentamente, para segundos depois olhar diretamente para o homem.

- Você se lembra de mim? – Perguntou, puxando um banquinho.

- ... – Demorou a responder, tentando lembrar-se daquele timbre de voz e se controlar. Talvez fosse solto se entrassem em um acordo.

- Bem, se não lembra, eu sim. E muito bem, _Chao_. – Enfatizou o nome, rouco. Ótimo, estava começando tudo de novo.

- Você... – Deu a entender que se lembrava. No enquanto, Doro gostaria de ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado por aquela boca macia e aconchegante do qual lembrava... Mas nunca disse seu nome. – Você voltou.

- Sim. – Confirmou, colocando o banquinho sob os pés do mais velho, que imediatamente apoiou ali, aliviado. – Meu mestre está a poucos metros de nós. Então, tente não fazer muito barulho. – Avisou a ele, inclinando a coluna para morder uma parte do quadril do mordomo chinês.

- Ahh- Gh... – Mordeu o lábio inferior, e teria dobrado o corpo se não fossem aquelas horríveis tiras de couro o prendendo. Tremia livremente, cedendo ao frio e a humilhação de estar a mercê do desconhecido... nem tão estranho assim.

Enquanto isso, Doro seguia sua tarefa egoísta de mordiscar partes frágeis do membro e região em volta de sua presa, querendo mais daqueles gemidos privados de sua liberdade. Adorava, sem motivos concretos, ter os dentes e pele pressionados contra aquele individuo vivo, mas mecânico. De sua investigação anterior, não se lembrava dele ter sorriso. Uma única vez... Tinha sentimentos, claro, no entanto imaginava um sorriso sincero e como Chao ficaria parecido. Teria seu sorriso semelhante ao de uma boneca? Imortal e endurecido? Ou uma surpresa? Motivado, engoliu-o por completo ao mesmo tempo em que deslizou o braço pelo peitoral dele, agora mais perto, explorando-o com mais afinco.

- N-não, você não pode fazer isso...! – Ofegante, tinha de controlar a voz. Então era aquilo? Seqüestraram para fazer dele um brinquedo, ou apenas repetir por saudades? Voltou a puxar as tiras, com força.

- Estou fazendo... - Murmurou, parando e avaliando a situação. Seu Chao estava resistindo novamente, arisco. Devia acalmá-lo antes de prosseguir, atrasando a programação. Não sabia quanto tempo ainda tinha antes que Ash o chamasse de volta. Tinha a impressão que Druitt não agüentaria por tanto tempo. – E te quero. – Declarou, subindo rapidamente no banquinho só com um pé e cortando com uma tesoura grande e longa a tira, de uma vez só. O ruivo então ajudou o outro a ir ao chão. Então, guiou-o pela coleira improvisada e jogou o corpo numa cama abandonada. Pelo menos o colchão continuava ali e não parecia estar suja de pó, por baixo do lençol que tirara antes.

- Uff... – Agüentou o impacto, encolhido. Não importava o que pensasse, seus músculos continuavam contraídos – apesar de terem livrado do incomodo – e doloridos. Se saísse dali vivo, demoraria um pouco para carregar uma bandeja de chá pesada novamente. – Por que faz isso?

- Porque eu te quero. E quero te ver mais. – Sentou na beirada, observando-o.

- Então, ao invés de me tomar na casa de meu patrão, me seqüestra. – Uma parte de Chao pensava no lado positivo, afinal, Lau-sama não saberia o que se passou com seu mordomo. Nunca. Por outro lado, o deveria inventar uma mentira para justificar ausências (forçadas) ou mal desempenho no trabalho. E como Doro, também odiava errar em alguma coisa. – Por que eu?

- Porque é você. – Os olhos de um tom roxo claro respondeu com tranqüilidade, certo da resposta. Aquilo era simples; Drocell fazia aquilo justamente por ser Chao. O estrangeiro de fisionomia interessante, quase perfeito, e que o aceitava, apesar de ter feito tudo e mais um pouco com ele.

- Eu... ? – Teve que refletir um pouco, tomado pela surpresa. Aquela pessoa não brincava. E o tom não saiu como zombaria ou qualquer outra falsidade.

- Sim, Chao Yun. - Cobriu o corpo dele com o próprio, puxando o rosto para um beijo. Nos primeiros segundos, nada aconteceu realmente. A partir de cinco, Doro alimentava-se daquilo. Parecia estar sofrendo, como se a longa separação que sofreram tivesse abatido na marionete e ressurgido naquele momento.

A barreira entre seu agressor e seqüestrador fora quebrada. Antes de partir o beijo em busca de ar, Chão conseguiu entrelaçar as línguas por um breve instante. Drocell deu espaço para sua vítima, erguendo-se com os braços, e fitou-o descrente. Ele... ele correspondeu.

- Gosta? – Fixou no peito arfante do outro, indicando sua vivacidade e a cor vermelha tingindo as faces dele. Não era sangue sendo despejado por uma luta, era movimento. Aquilo era vida.

- ... Um beijo pode revelar a alma da pessoa. Não preciso responder. – Limitou-se, não se escondendo mais. – Mas, o seu revela como o de uma borboleta.

- Borboleta? – Repetiu, não entendendo aquilo. Aproveitou o momento de descontração para tirar a madeixa negra sobre os olhos do mordomo.

- Sim. Borboleta, no meu país, pode significar uma transformação ou desejo da alma.

- Desejo... da alma. – O ruivo parecia uma criança, aprendendo palavras e ligando aos seus valores. – Gah! – Arregalou os olhos quando uma batida forte dentro de si, levando a mão no lado esquerdo do peito. Sufocante! Não tinha nada que pudesse provocar uma pressão tão forte assim naquele espaço dentro de si!

- Você está bem? – Não pode ignorar a fisionomia de surpresa e dor dele. Quanto mais olhava aquele homem que o maltratara agir de forma tão mecânica, e com palavras de sentido contrário ao qual expressava, mais Chão sentia vontade de ajudar... Mesmo estando amarrado.

- M-meu peito... – Gemeu Doro, caindo ao lado dele na cama.

- Respire fundo e tente não se mexer. – Olhou ao redor a procura de algo cortante. Uma tesoura. Andou até ali e esfregou a lâmina afiada contra as tiras por algum tempo, até que enfim conseguiu cortar. Então, foi massagear o tórax da marionete, vigoroso.

- Ah...ah...ah... – Encolhia-se, chegando a abraçar o próprio corpo para que aquilo não arrebentasse o tecido da roupa e rolasse no chão. A massagem ajudava, parecia estar recolocando para dentro, ajeitando-o no devido lugar. Respirou profundamente, sentindo o ar entrar e sair. Não era possível.

- Acho que é o suficiente. – Chao olhou para Drocell, que tocava a si mesmo.

- Não é possível... Isso é sentir frio? – O arrepio percorrendo a espinha dele confirmou, apesar de estar bem mais vestido que o outro. – E consigo sentir a textura... – Avançou no moreno, tateando-o onde dava. Os fios lisos e macios, a pele um tanto fria, mas suave... Os lábios, deliciosos como nunca antes sentido.

Estava virando um humano. Não sabia como, entretanto sentia novamente seu peso entrar em contado com a gravidade. E estava ardente...

- Espere... Não acha que deveriamos parar... ? – Chão tentou convencer o ex-marrionete, em vão.

Logo, estavam dançando a música de gemidos abafados e seguindo os passos do cadenciar dos quadris. E durante aquele momento, Chao conseguiu sentir a alma alaranjada de Drocell, ainda presente nele. E pedia, sutilmente, por liberdade. Aquela maneira de prender as pessoas, fazendo que elas obedeçam ordens, não importando a opinião era terrível. Pensou que talvez Doro estivesse ansiando pela outra forma de prisão: ser cativado por ele.

- Ah... Ainda não sei o seu nome... Ah! – Ele inclinou mais o corpo, atado novamente – entretanto, naquele instante pela blusa azul de Drocell.

- Me chame de... Doro. – Encurtou o nome, enterrando com força nele. Não estava mentindo, e também não seria bom Ash saber por segundos que aquela pessoa sabia sobre seu servo.

Ao terminarem o mordomo de Lau estava estendido na cama, sujo e com o corpo coberto com uma fina camada de suor. Drocell colocou sobre ele algumas cobertas limpas e arrumou a calça, notando que suas mãos tinham voltado ao normal, assim como sua pele. E por dentro, sentia um batimento que se estendia, despedindo do corpo daquele homem quem o despertara. E talvez, um dia, viesse a cumprir a promessa que ouviu durante o ato.

"Venha me buscar."

Ao ouvir Ash chamando, a marionete saiu dos bastidores, que guardavam aquele segredo que nunca poderia chegar aos ouvidos e olhos de seu mestre.


End file.
